


rinharuweek DAY 6 - Flight (Transformation AU - body swap)

by yakutatazuaho



Series: yakutatazuaho's rinharuweek entries (nov2014) [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: Body Swap, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2014-11-29
Packaged: 2018-02-27 10:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2689289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakutatazuaho/pseuds/yakutatazuaho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin and Haruka switch bodies and Haru is a bit of a pervert, maybe.<br/>And Sousuke appears for a bit too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	rinharuweek DAY 6 - Flight (Transformation AU - body swap)

Haruka woke up with a flinch from a nightmare he didn’t remember; he could’t even say for sure if it had been a nightmare, but had the impression he had been falling, or been pulled with force. His vison was blurred for the few seconds in which his eyes got used to the light and he was surprised when what he saw first wasn’t his room’s ceiling, but something made of wood.

He turned his head when he heard a noise and couldn’t figure out why Yamazaki Sousuke was in his room. He raised his upper boddy suddenly and his eyes started moving in all directions scanning the room and Sousuke who was stuffing his bag with the things he’d need for the day. Haruka realized he was in the Samezuka dorm and couldn’t remember how he got there. He looked down to see an unfamiliar figure, or better said pretty familiar and as he touched his body checking the shape and structure and tugged on some long strands of hair he asked Sousuke:

"Yamazaki, is there a mirror around here?"

"Huh? Well, how about trying the bathroom?" he answered sarcastically and Haruka got out of the bed without responding to his teasing and trotted to the door that didn’t look like the exit and looked straight into the mirror. He didn’t startle when he saw Rin’s reflection in it and started moving in order to check if his suspicion is true. The reflection moved at the same time, moved his lips as if talking when Haruka was giving his brain signals to mimic speaking and even touched his own cheeks when Haru did the same. Haruka kept his blank face when he realized he was indeed in Rin’s body and looked away from the mirror walking back to the room as if it were something that happened everyday.

"Hey, where’s the bathtub?" he asks Sousuke who was just putting his shirt on.

"Huh? We only have a shower in our room. Go to the shared baths for that."

"Where’s that?"

"Rin, are you still sleeping? It’s on the first floor, like always. Anyway, do you even have time for that?" the taller boy said with a confused expression.

"I do."

"What about jogging?"

Haruka thought about it for a few seconds and said: “I’m skipping today.”

"You’re kinda strange. You sure you’re okay?"

"Yeah."

Haruka didn’t bother saying anything else to Sousuke and took some things out of Rin’s closet after he’d observed which one the butterfly swimmer was using and quietly exited the room to find the baths. He didn’t need to look around much before he found the place he was searching for and when he entered, he saw that no one was in the dressing room and no clothes were in the room so he was probably alone in the baths. He couldn’t understand how it was possible for no one at all to want to soak in a bath in the morning though he’d been expecting it to be full. He was thankful he’d be able to relax in peace with his water and chose a drawer at random and started getting undressed. He’d have preferred to be wearing his swimsuit but he thought it was too bothersome to change in the room or take it with him so he was going to have a normal bath. Well, that was the plan. Only that now that he found himself alone he couldn’t help wanting to know more about Rin’s body.

He looked around and found a full size mirror near the entrance and went to stand in front of it. Rin’s well toned body and whole style was enough to make him look attractive even in the pajama tentative he was wearing, and Haruka started by tracing his eyes on the reflection. He moved his arms and legs at random again, still fascinated by how he is controlling another person’s body and how strange it is seeing another move by your brain’s commands, he turned around, just looked for some time, until he started tracing his fingers on Rin’s stomach. He briefly lifted Rin’s shirt and slid his fingers under it as he was moving his hand up his chest and pulled the shirt up at the same time.

He looked at his own reflection with the corner of his eye, engrossed in the stripping show he was making Rin do and that he will probably never see from the guy himself and he passed the shirt over his head and threw it on the floor. He touched the hard stomach and admired Rin’s muscles when he decided to go lower and touch around the crotch area without touching the actual thing, getting a bit worked up. Though it was a strange thing how he could make Rin’s body get excited by thinking of Rin and touching himself, but Haruka didn’t pause to think about that as he reached his thumb and index finger along the inner thighs, going lower and then up on the backside, brushing against Rin’s bottom and then pulling down his trousers slowly, as if wanting to enjoy the view of Rin’s flushed face -that he was causing- as he was pulling off his clothes piece by piece.

By now he was in his underwear and Haruka stopped his movements for a few seconds to gulp and stare at Rin’s bare legs that he didn’t get to see when they were swimming, as he was always wearing ankle length jammers. This view wasn’t any different than Seijuurou in his swimsuit but the meaning was different. Haruka wouldn’t spare Seijuurou a second look, but when it comes to Rin, he’d stare up and down his body, tasting the alluring image, all the more if he’s in his underwear and not his swimsuit. Who would’ve thought the purpose of the clothing article could change so much, when they basically looked the same?

Haruka almost forgot his common sense when he realized he was about to pull down Rin’s boxers and stare at the view of his best friend stripping down to his birthday suit, flushed and almost panting, and without his accord. He quickly looked away and had the inspiration not to start touching the sensible areas because he wouldn’t be able to stand not doing something and that’d be a one way road to molesting Rin’s body, and remembered his actual purpose. He’d came here purely wishing to soak in a bathtub and feel the water to get some energy for the day. Whether it was his or another’s body, all he wanted to do was swim, and this strange situation wouldn’t stop him.

After relaxing in the quiet baths for some 15 minutes, Haruka headed back to Rin’s room where he found Sousuke reading some book. He’d (only) been missing for 30 minutes, and it was almost time to leave for school.  
When he opened the door, Sousuke looked at him briefly and going back to his book, he said that his phone had been ringing the whole time. Haruka looked on Rin’s bed where he saw his cellphone lighting up. He checked who it was and called back when he saw his own name on the screen, 4 missed calls. The one on the other end picked up in a few seconds and Haruka heard his own voice shouting in his ear. He wasn’t sure if his voice sounded strange because eve he was not used to his own shouting voice or if it was because he’d never heard himself speak from another perspective, but he realized it was Rin. He hadn’t thought much about it, after all it wouldn’t be necessarily the case that they switched bodies; there could have been a third person, or maybe something else. Rin sounded more angry than panicked though.

"Why aren’t you picking up, for god’s sake!? shouted the actual Rin in Haruka’s body.

"I just did."

"That’s freaking late! What were you even doing?"

"Bath." came the short answer from Haruka.

"How can you have the composure to leisurely take a bath now? Don’t you see what’s happening?"

"I do."

"You know, you’re not helping me one bit! This is an actual problem, Haru!"

"I can still swim." Haru said in a straight voice, slightly questioning what the problem could be.

"So you’re planning to live as me from now on?"

Haruka actually considered it and added:

"Wouldn’t be bad."

"Hey, hey…" said Rin in an irked voice.

Haruka didn’t answer to that, so Rin continued the conversation:  
"Is Sousuke there?"

"He is." he said glancing at the taller boy who seemed to continue reading his book. "Do you want to tell him about this?"

"What!? No way! Listen, Haru, don’t tell Sousuke about this! Don’t act suspicious! Pretend you’re me! And don’t tell anyone yet!"

"Not even Makoto?"  
"No!"  
"Why?" Haruka asked confused.

"This is strange enough as it is! We’re going to find out what’s happening first and then think about what to do! Got it?"

"Yeah. Then are we meeting now?"

Rin seemed to hesitate in his answer thinking about the disasters Haruka may cause in his life by staying a day in his body, but thought that maybe he would pass the day unsuspected because he’s quiet, so he said.  
"I can’t miss school. And you can’t either. We’ll meet in the afternoon. Come at your house."

"I’ll go after your swim practice."

"Haru!" exclaimed Rin exasperated.

"I want to swim, your pool is nice. Don’t worry, I’ll go after."

Rin sighed and softened his voice when he said “Got it…I’ll go to your club activities too. See you later. And take that cellphone with you.”

"Yeah."  
Haruka thought Rin sounded a bit happy when he said he’d go to the Iwatobi Swim Club in his stead and Haruka smiled to himself thinking that maybe Rin can’t wait to spend a day with his childhood friends.

He threw Rin’s phone on the bed and scrambled through his things in the closet taking some clothes and his school uniform that was placed carefully on a hanger so it wouldn’t get wrinkled and brought them back to the bed. As he was taking his clothes off and was left in his underwear, he remembered Sousuke was in the room and looked at him all of a sudden. Sousuke was caught off guard by the quick movement and couldn’t move his eyes away in time so Haruka caught him staring from behind his book. He stopped moving when he looked at the boy sitting and waiting for his reaction. Haruka pulled his trousers on slowly and intently, curving his waist and straightening his legs almost like a girl, not taking his eyes off Sousuke who obviously tried to look away but couldn’t and continued staring with the corner of his eye, clicking his tongue.

"Rin…" groaned Sousuke as he got up from his seat and put his book on the desk and closed the distance between him and Haruka, slightly leaning in to look him in the eye. He didn’t touch him or do anything, but he was staring intently as if he wanted to jump on "Rin" right there. The shorter boy didn’t even understand how such a gay gesture could excite the taller one but it’s not as if he didn’t understand. He was a bit irritated but his curiosity was piqued by the boy’s obvious reaction and something made him ask without any hesitation:

"Are you and Rin doing it?", he said, a bit discontent with his own choice of words. He could have at least said "dating" or something, but he was too irked to think about it.

"Huh?" came Sousuke’s bewildered response, his passionate stare melting in a matter of seconds.

"Why are you staring?"

Haruka realized that his intentional action that he did so he could check on Sousuke was taken as an invitation and had fired the taller swimmer up. Sousuke touched Haruka’s upper arm with as little contact as possible and muttered Rin’s name again, as if waiting for an approval or rejection.

"No touching." said Haruka edgy, irritated by the close interaction that Sousuke afforded to do with Rin. "This isn’t yours."

The now red head streched his arm and grabbed his shirt while Sousuke watched him in complete confusion, not having understood anything from what just happened. Haruka decided to avoid such close contact with him for the day and subtly make him take a hint that Rin’s not available, worried that he might get attacked by him someday. He thought that, though he knew Sousuke isn’t the type to do something like that.

He grabbed his bag and headed to the door saying “Let’s go, Ya— Sousuke”, remembering in the last moment that he needed to at least try to pretend he’s Rin for today.  
————

Haruka was tired after sitting in class the whole morning and he noticed how uneventful a school day is without Nagisa and the others bothering him during each break. Sousuke was there though, but Haruka didn’t bother speaking much to him and only gave him one-word answers so he didn’t annoy him much; he was the type to adjust to the other, unlike his younger schoolmates from Iwatobi.  
They went together to the cafeteria to get lunch, and Haruka uselessly looked for mackerel only to find out that they only had mackerel dishes once in a while, but he still ate fish. Rin’s friend was a bit surprised but he was still under the impression that he wasn’t feeling well so he didn’t ask anything.

He was feeling good after a good swim in the Samezuka pool when he got ready to go to his own house. Sousuke asked him if he was going somewhere, and Haruka couldn’t keep himself from giving a tease answer, dragging each word when he said he was going to Haru’s house and might even stay the night.

"I’ve filed an overnight leave notice.", he said as he left trying to hold back a smirk when he saw Sousuke bothered face that he thought was actually a bit cute.  
He arrived at his own house and was a bit surprised to find his own body turning from the table to look at him as he walked into the living room.

"You’re so freaking late!", the Haruka in front of him frowned and turned his whole body in his direction.

"I had to take the train."

"I know, duh."

There was a short silence because Haruka never seemed too eager to talk, but he spoke when Rin looked at him angrily.

"So what are we going to do about this?"

"How should I know?" answered Rin with a sigh while scratching his head. He continued: "What do they do usually in this kind of stories?"

"Bump their heads together."

Rin raised his eyes to look at Haruka and for some reason none of them thought this was a stupid idea when they tried it and only got pain out of it.

"For now…let’s think about the situation", Rin said rubbing his head. What might have triggered this and what we were doing when it happened."

"Sleeping" said Haruka shortly.

"Well, of course…"

 

"I fell asleep in my own bed."

"Well, I did too, but isn’t there something else? Something with more impact…"

Haruka seemed to be pondering whether to say something or not when Rin continued. “If we remember falling asleep, maybe it’s something that has to do with that. Do you remember waking up in the middle of the night or did you do something in the morning?”

"Nothing. I just slept."

"What about before going to sleep?"

"I did something."

"Like what?"

"Took a bath."

"Come on, give me some details! Maybe we can find something out, uh! Maybe there’s something we both did at the same time! That’s really all? "

"Something else."

"What?"

"Something", Haruka said avoiding Rin’s eyes for a moment.

"Haru!" Rin urged him to spit the details.

"I masturbated while thinking of you."

"W-what!?" Rin in Haruka’s body looked completely at a loss and started sputtering when he didn’t know how to respond to that. He didn’t expect such a bomb disclosure from his friend, and he even said it with ease.

"I-idiot! That detail was unnecessary!"

"Did you do it too?"

Rin was bright red by now and he seemed to want to run away and smack Haruka at the same time, but he managed to stutter a “The hell I did! With Sousuke there?” He added then: “Damn, that was a detail I wasn’t supposed to know about!”

"You made me say it."

"You said it on your own!" he snapped.

"Does it bother you?"

Rin was taken by surprise. He stopped to think about it as if he had to give Haru a serious answer. “N-not really…But you even made “me” say it…he muttered with a slight pout.

Haruka looked a bit surprised at the display of Rin’s shyness but didn’t get to say anything before Rin continued.

"Actually, I dreamt about you last night."

Haruka’s heart skipped a bit hearing that line but he wasn’t fully content because it was his own voice; he wanted to hear Rin say it and as the affirmation was true, he used his privilege over his body to do so. “I also dreamt about you.”

"Huh?"

"Maybe it’s because I fell asleep with you in my mind".

"Stop saying those things. Do you have no shame in you?"

Haruka looked at Rin as if he’d been asked a stupid question so Rin didn’t care to hear his answer anymore.

"What if…that’s the key?"

"So we have to go to sleep now?" asked Haruka.

"Good question…Is it worth a try?"

Haruka shrugged and said “Let’s go to my bed?”

Rin seemed to stiffen and he said: “That sounds perverted…” Haruka didn’t sketch a reaction so Rin got up and said. “Well…we should try anything, I guess…”

Rin seemed to look more self conscious when he was lying down next to Haruka on his bed, and although his ears were red, Haruka didn’t say anything. They were lying down facing each other, each at the other end of the bed; the bed was small so there wasn’t much space between them, and Haruka had his back to the wall while Rin was lying next to the edge.  
Haru was the first one to close his eyes so he’d make Rin feel more comfortable, and he followed immediately. 30 minutes passed but Rin was too jumpy to sleep, and he opened his eyes to see Haruka in the same position. He was wondering if he fell asleep but he saw his own body opening his eyes and saying “You can’t sleep?”

"You can’t either" he said in response.

"Let’s hold hands, maybe it works better", continued Haruka in his usual impassive voice.

"Hey, aren’t you enjoying this?"

Rin thought he saw Haruka (his) lips curve upwards in a smile as he was tracing across the sheets to find Rin’s hand and drag it between them, lifting it in line with their faces and gripping it softly, with his eyes closed. Rin thought that Haruka actually knew how to make him feel comfortable and tried closing his eyes again, dozing off shortly.

He checked the clock to see that he’d only slept for 10 minutes, and Haruka was also awake.

"Did you sleep?" he asked.

"I did", Haruka answered. "For 5 minutes. It didn’t work."

"I can see that", Rin answered, and he gave up asking what Haruka did for the other 5 minutes while he was dozing off.

"Rin" said Haruka.

"What? I’m trying to find another idea."

"What if it has to be sexual?"

Rin realized what Haruka said and added: “You’re totally taking advantage of this!”  
It’s not like he didn’t understand where Haruka came from. After all, maybe that was it. He was pretty restless with this situation and frankly, he wanted to try -almost- anything if there’s any chance it’d bring them back to how they were before, so he said: “I guess…it’s okay if it’s not too much.” Rin was sure he saw a light flash through Haruka’s eyes and he almost wanted to regret saying that but he was defeated when he propped himself up on his elbow and said “Then tell me if you don’t like it” quietly, almost a whisper.

Haruka -in Rin’s body- traced his fingers on Rin’s -in Haruka’s body- neck as he was lying down with his right side facing upwards and his face to him. He only brushed the skin lightly with the tips of his fingers, and that earned a shiver from Rin. Seeing that he can be sensitive for him, Haruka felt some impetus and leaned down to his neck, putting his left arm on Rin’s back, then his hip, his right leg. He started by brushing his lips and nose on the bare skin from his collarbone to the back of his neck and pressed his lips lightly on his nape, just pushing them down witout actually making a kissing gesture. That seemed stimulating enough for Rin who seemed to choke a sound from his throat and gripped Haruka’s shirt with his right hand.

When Haruka slid his leg between Rin’s legs, he turned on his back so he ended up under Haruka; the freestyle swimmer bended his back so he could get his face closer to Rin’s, but he was pushed back by his shoulders. He stopped doing anything and looked at Rin who had his face turned.

"This…feels uncomfortable", he said reticently.  
Haruka didn’t want to hear Rin reject him so he had the urge to kiss him to shut up, but he continued to look at him and asked “Which part?”

"Well…" Rin started…"who wants to make out with himself?"

"You’re still yourself", said Haruka with a puzzled expression. It seemed to resound in Rin’s heart because he started blushing more and tried to hide his face with his hand. Then he glanced from behind his fingers to the other boy and said:

"Hey…do you like me or something?"

"I couldn’t masturbate to you if I didn’t." was the quick answer he received.

Who knows what made Rin like how that sounded but his heart seemed to skip a bit while he raised his shoulders and sqeezed his eyes half shut, looking at Haru:  
"Do you do that stuff often?"

Haruka thought for a bit before answering “I do”, and he fixed his legs better under Rin’s, shoved his arm away from his face and grabbed his cheeks, leaning in and pressing a kiss on his lips. He’d have wanted to make it a messy one but Rin was already as red as a tomato and Haruka wasn’t sure his own body wouldn’t stop functioning from so much heat so he just broke the kiss to press another one tilting his head slightly, and another, and another.

"I like you…Rin", he said between kisses and Rin was already shivering and started gripping on Haruka’s arms though he didn’t have much strength in his grip anymore. His only answer was a throathy "hn", like a little whine, and it made Haruka smile and lift his head; Rin then put his hand on Haruka’s neck and dragged him down for another kiss , shutting his eyes tight.

When he opened the back, he realized he was suddenly watching the actual Haruka and flinched. He sat up on the bed tugging Haru up as well and said enthusiastically:  
"Haru, we’re back!"

As if he wanted some reaction from the shorter boy, he said it again: “We got back to our bodies!”

Haruka looked at him and said: “I think it’s the power of your love.”

"Wha?" Rin looked back at Haruka as if he didn’t expect to hear something like that.

"And the body switch was my fault", he continued.  
Rin gave up and looked Haruka in the eyes while seeming to be thinking about something.

"Hey…I just thought about this…

You didn’t do anything strange to my body today, did you?”

"…I didn’t" answered Haruka trying not to avoid Rin’s gaze.

"Hey!? What was that pause just now? What did you do, pervert?"

"Nothing, I said", Haruka continued adding "Not yet"

Rin looked indignant but the shorter boy didn’t let him say anything, speaking before him.

"Do you think we can do that again?"

"You’re not even gonna try to hide your intentions!?"


End file.
